


To the New Year

by himynameisv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, New Year's Eve, Questions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisv/pseuds/himynameisv
Summary: Thor and Loki contemplate the idea of change during the coming of a new year. They are left with more questions than answers.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	To the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> A short snippet somehow inspired by "To the New Year," by W. S. Merwin. Here's to 2021!

Thor finds his brother at the side of the party looking ever so miserable; so, the usual, really. Asgard, with what little population it still has, is celebrating the coming of a new year on the _Statesman_. It is surprisingly more uplifting than he'd expected, seeing as they'd just destroyed their home planet.

"So much unnecessary fanfare," Loki says with disdain, even as he sips elegantly at his glass of pilfered alcohol.

Thor laughs. Loki has never been one for parties and celebrations. "It's closing on the new year. What did you expect?"

His brother hums a little, thoughtful. "And why is the new year so special? It's only because we made it so."

He stares. He has to. "It's the new year. A time of renewal, a time of reset."

But Loki stares back at him, looks him in the eye. For a second, he thinks he sees past his brother's walls, but they are shut down just as quickly as they'd been opened. "It's the passing of time, same as it always has been. Why does this have to be any different?"

He half-heartedly grumbles, having no argument for that. As children, Loki would always "win" their arguments, even as Thor stubbornly refused to accept it. He's always been more well-spoken than Thor. "Why can't it be different?"

Loki frowns. "But what if we're not ready for change at this exact moment? What's the point? Why force a change when it comes naturally during other times of the year?"

He forces a smile onto his face, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Is anyone ever ready for change?"


End file.
